Michael Myers meets Claire Lyons
by Halloweenluver97
Summary: Michael Myers meets Claire Lyons from the clique book series and starts to stalk his niece.i also do not own anything i'm saying unless i make up a characater.Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Michael Myers meets Claire Lyons

Michael Myers meets Claire Lyons

"UGH! MOM! Why do I have to take Todd trick or treating?" Claire Lyons screamed at her mother. "Because I said so." Judy Lyons snapped. "But I ….." Claire said before Judy cut her off. "No buts!! You are taking Todd trick or treating and that's final." "Claire! Are you ready to take me trick or treating?" Todd Lyons said. Claire rolled her blue eyes and said, "Yeah let me just get dressed." Claire ran up the stairs and took her phone out to text Massie Block, one of her best friends.

Massie: Hey Claire, so are you coming 2 my party or what?

Claire: Sorry Mass my mom is making me take Todd trick or treating 

Massie:  Cam's gonna miss u and I am 2

Claire: G2G Todds probably getting suspicious

Claire closed her phone and hopped in the shower. After she took a shower, she got dressed into an aqua colored cashmere sweater (Massie hand me down), A pair of light wash gap jeans, and a pair of white coach sneakers (Alicia Hand me down).She tied her white blonde hair into a high pony and put hairspray on it. She applied her mango tango glossip girl lip gloss Massie had given her and put it in her pocket. " I'm ready!" Claire said. She slipped on a piece of paper and she decided to read it.

Claire Stacey Strode

Mother: Laura Anne Strode Father: William james atkin

Sex: Female

DOB: 10/31/ 1995

Place of birth : Haddonfield, Illinois

Claire almost fainted when she read it. Claire was the daughter of Laurie Strode, which made her the niece of Michael Myers, a killer that went out on Halloween to look for his family and kill his family. "I gotta call Massie!" Claire Said as she clicked 1 on her speed dial. "Yo." Massie said. "Massie, put the girls on the line." Claire said. 3 minutes later, all the girls were on. "What do you want Claire?" Alicia Rivera said. "I found my birth certificate and it said I was Laurie Strode's daughter. Which makes me the niece of Michael Myers." Claire gulped. "WHAT?!" all the girls screamed. "J-amie Lloyd is my big sister and she had a telepathic bond with my uncle." Claire blurted. "So didn't my mom. But Jamie stabbed her stepmother when she was 7." Claire added. "Tell Cam." Massie said. "Cam!!" Massie screamed. " Phone for you!" Massie screamed again. "Sup??" Cam said. " Cam, Listen to me, I am Laurie Strodes Daughter." Claire said. " YOU ARE?!" Cam said. " Bye, I love you I have to take Todd trick or treating." Claire said as she hung up and ran down the stairs.

Muahahaha!! Good ending huh?? Huh? Thought so!! Michaels P.O.V is next so I will update later today. (Or now lol) Any way, Claire is part of the book series the clique and so are Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and anyone else I mention who isn't in the Halloween series. And someone from the Halloween series will be coming back and bumping into her sister. FINE! Its Jamie! 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Myers slowly stalked the streets in Westchester New York, holding his blood covered butcher knife

Michael Myers slowly stalked the streets in Westchester New York, holding his blood covered butcher knife. He was looking for Claire Lyons, his 16 year old niece. He suddenly heard loud music from a huge house and decided to go there. Finally, after getting in , people looked at him in horror. "Whoa. Michael Myers freak." A girl with brown hair and amber eyes said. Her friends and her giggled. Michael went up to them and took out his knife. He stabbed the girl with amber eyes in the heart and killed her friends. " Die!! You son of a bitch!" Kendra Block said as she attempted to stab Michael with a machete. Michael Grabbed her by her neck and tightened his grip on her neck until she died. He did the same to her husband. Michael tilted his head. He went to the guesthouse (where the Lyons' live) and broke in. He killed Judi Lyons and Jay Lyons and he walked up the stairs into Claires room. There was a picture of Claire in Massie's range rover with Alicia, Kristen, Massie, and Dylan. Michael tilted his head at the picture and circled Claire's head with blood and wrote, " **GET NIECE.**" In bold print and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0-x0x0x0x0x

Claire Lyons was walking her little brother, Todd, to each house the hadn't tick or treated in yet. Claire suddenly bumbed into a woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Sorry." The woman said. "What's your name?" The woman asked. "Claire Lyons." Claire said. "Jamie Lloyd." Jamie said. "And Claire, you're my sister." Jamie said. "Claire! Where are we going next?" Todd asked. "Ho" Before Claire could say, "home.", Jamie said, "Dr. Loomis told me not to go home when Michael was after me. We are staying here on the streets." "Who the hell is Dr. Loomis?" Claire asked. "My phsyriatric doctor. Well, my former one. He was Michael's too." Jamie said. "Hey Todd! Wanna come with us??"Todd's Best friend, Tiny Nathan asked. "Can I Claire??" Todd begged. "You can sleepover if you want." Claire said. Todd clapped his hands and ran over to Nathan. "Now he's safe." Jamie said.

**Jamie is BACK!! She is my fave Halloween character!! Chapter 3 is under construction!! And sorry for the short Chapter!! Will update soon!!**


End file.
